


OC Story Rambles - BLANK and Clyde

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Colony, Aliens, Amnesia, Best Friends, Danny Devito cat, Love interest - Freeform, Multi, Non-binary character, Original Fiction, Outer Space, and Government, questions and answers, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: Since I wanna post more stuff about my original characters, I thought I'd share the one that I am most obsessed with for now, BLANK!





	OC Story Rambles - BLANK and Clyde

Around 6th grade, I wanted to do more practice on anatomy, so I drew those kinds of dudes you'd see in those "draw the squad" kinds of things. That's basically BLANK's design. The more I drew them, the more I realized, "Hey, I wanna make a character out of this!" I have no idea where I got the name from, but I named them BLANK! (Yes, their name is spelled in all caps) I eventually gave them a third eye to add more and more expression to them.  
  
    The more I drew BLANK, the more I wanted to make them a friend. I didn't realize it until a few months ago, but I made their friend almost look like Catbug (look him up), which was unintentional. I named him Clyde! He's a purple cat with a white belly and muzzle, four ears, translucent green bug-like wings, and he has a tiger tail. For some reason, I like to think he'd sound like Danny Devito. Can you picture Clyde in your head? Okay, cool.  
  
    Originally, BLANK was supposed to be a science experiment that would have every kind of power you could think of; Flying, shape-shifting, shrinking, teleportation, ANY power you could think of! But just a few weeks ago, I changed all of that. I am actually VERY glad I did.  
  
    If you can picture it, BLANK has a very human-like anatomy, they are VERY pale (either they're gray or white), they have three eyes, and they have a hole on each side of their head as ears. They wear this skin-tight "space camouflage" suit that can turn itself on and off automatically. Can you picture it? Okay, cool. The more you picture BLANK's design in your head, do you realize that they look very alien-like? Yeah! I changed BLANK from a super-power science experiment to an alien! The more I looked into it, I changed BLANK's story entirely! Now, don't worry about Clyde, I'm gonna bring HIM back in the next few paragraphs~  
  
    SO! BLANK is an alien from space (obviously), that is a part of a HUGE colony of other aliens from other planets/galaxies, etc., and they all were travelling around space in their ships (with no weapons, might I add - I like to think that MY version of aliens are harmless), but BLANK got lost during the trip. If you haven't figured it out already, BLANK crashes into Earth (more specifically, a high school baseball game), and they get amnesia from the impact. After getting multiple calls, the government and a bunch of scientists get a hold of BLANK, who is unconscious from the crash, the scientists go through a... "research surgery?" through BLANK's organs, while the government/military goes through BLANK's ship to see if there were any weapons or anything, but... nothing. No weapons at all were found in BLANK's ship. About a day after BLANK was stitched up after their "organ research", they wake up, having no memory at all of being an alien, or being in space with a huge, harmless alien colony. And their "space camouflage" suit is turned off. The only thing they remember is their language.  
  
    Now, this might take a bit to understand, but I had this really cool idea that if aliens were to communicate with each other, I think it would be like the human language, but reverse, like reversing an audio clip! It's English, but BLANK (and other aliens) doesn't know that it's English. "Reverse talk" is the only thing that BLANK remembers, but they eventually learn the real human language by spelling THEIR vocabulary backwards. Example: "!uoy ekil I" - "I like you!"  
  
    BLANK was held in a room after their "organ research", the same room where they meet Clyde for the first time, and the first time they hear human words. Yes, Clyde can talk. I was in the middle of writing a short story based on BLANK and Clyde's first time meeting, and I figured out a neat-ish (?) way to show that BLANK is slowly but surely learning the human language; I  _italicize_  the words! In the short story I wrote, I italicized  _Clyde_ 's name, and BLANK repeats it after Clyde introduces himself. Now, unrealistically, I like to think that BLANK is a VERY fast learner, so just skip into a month or two later, BLANK is still held in the science-government facility place, and they are already speaking in full human sentences!!  
  
    A short cute paragraph of how I like to think BLANK came up with their name: BLANK is given a piece of paper that's like this "Write down the last thing you remember up to this point" kind of thing. And, like in every single essay you are given, you have to write your name at the top. Clyde suggested to write down "Paley", because that's just a nickname he gave BLANK, but BLANK doesn't think it's very fitting. So, they left the top left corner alone until Clyde asks, "What, you're just gonna leave it  _BLANK??_ " Bingo~ Clyde gave BLANK an official name, ya'll~  
  
    Now, I'm gonna write down a few quick questions that you might end up asking yourself if you happen to be really intrigued by this... And I'm gonna answer them!  
     **\- Are BLANK and Clyde ever gonna leave the facility?**  - Yes. Since BLANK had no weapons whatsoever after the government searched through their ship, and since BLANK has this kind, humble, curious kind of nature to them anyway, the government, slowly but surely, lets BLANK and Clyde out of the facility to explore every single little thing that they possibly can. And it also gives the public eye a chance to see a real life alien, just walking and looking around with a purple flying Danny Devito cat friend. BLANK doesn't like getting crowded though... That's one thing they don't like about being outside.  
     **\- The more BLANK learns the human language, can they still speak their "reverse talk" language?**  - No. The more BLANK learns the human language, the more the "reverse talk" slips their mind.  
     **\- Is Clyde an alien?**  - No. He's a science experiment "gone wrong", but he doesn't care. He's a purple flying Danny Devito Cat! He can do whatever he wants! ...except go outside, but based on the last question of him and BLANK leaving the facility, he DOES go outside.  
     **\- How does BLANK deal with the whole world acknowledging to them that they are famous because they're an alien with amnesia?**  - The best way for me to describe that is... nonchalant. BLANK has amnesia, and they're okay with that. BLANK - as they heard many times before - is an alien from space, and they're okay with that. BLANK being an alien from space with amnesia is all they need to know about themselves. BLANK isn't desperate to know what their past is, they aren't desperate to fix their ship to go back into space, they aren't desperate to ask questions, or for searching for answers! BLANK is literally the embodiment of the "Take what is given to you" phrase, and they are perfectly fine with it. Just as long as they are treated fairly, not getting hurt or hunted down or anything, and they're happy.  
     **\- Has Clyde been in the facility longer than BLANK has?**  - Yes. Clyde has been in the facility ever since he was created. He learns things about the outside world only by the scientists, and watching TV all day. Clyde is fine with it, though. Kind of like BLANK, he takes whatever is given to him. As long as he's being treated nicely, he's happy.  
     **\- Are Clyde and BLANK the same age?**  - No. Clyde is 5 cat-years (42 human years!), and BLANK is 18... Alien aging is just normal human aging, I guess. Sorry if you were expecting BLANK to be over 100 years old!! XD  
     **\- Which one would be more worthy of receiving a crowd?**  - Ooof... Well, as I've said, Clyde is a purple flying Danny Devito cat, and I bet that would get a lot of people into him. Clyde loves the attention. But... if you happen to spot an alien walking around your street, and it's the same alien that you have heard about on the news channel on TV, or have read about on the news paper, that alien could attract a LOT of people towards themselves. But here's the thing, BLANK doesn't like getting crowded. As much as they want to be friends with everybody they meet, they absolutely HATE crowds. They don't like the vibe crowds would give them, as if they're treating them like a god, when they don't want to be treated that way. That's actually the same feeling that they've had before they crashed into Earth... We'll get to that when we get to that.  
     **\- Since you already gave Clyde a "canon" voice, do you have a "canon" voice for BLANK?**  - Yes, actually! BLANK is non-binary, so I wanted to find a good voice that sounded very gender neutral, and very fitting for their character. And THAT voice belongs to a lovely transfemale YouTuber that I watch, Penny Parker! Go check her out if you're able!  
     **\- How does Clyde feel about his best friend being more famous than him because they're an alien?**  - Clyde is very proud of BLANK! The second BLANK first woke up in the facility, Clyde was babbling about how the news about BLANK has gone world-wide, telling BLANK that they're famous, and is just introducing himself with true sincerity and sarcasm (in a good way). Clyde is one proud wingman~ (heheh, get it? Clyde has wings and he's not a cat but I called him a wingman? I'm funny)  
     **\- Is BLANK gonna get a love interest?**  - Hint hint... --->[](https://www.deviantart.com/1abbynewth3/art/OC-Comic-BLANK-s-crush-1-2-773556363) [](https://www.deviantart.com/1abbynewth3/art/OC-Comic-BLANK-s-crush-2-2-773556781) Long answer: Yes! And Clyde is a TOTAL wingman for it! He wants his alien friend to find a love and be happy! The only problem BLANK has about having a love interest is that they have no idea what the concept of romance is, but the more they hang out with the lovely lady you see in that short comic, they learn about love more and more.  
     **\- Were the scientists nice to BLANK and Clyde?**  - I like to think so. Again, when the government stated that no weapons were found in BLANK's ship, so everybody treated them very kindly, which leads to something that BLANK soon finds out that everybody in the whole world needs to be treated kindly as well. Clyde and his sarcasm caused a few scientists to... not like him very much, but overall, he was treated fairly... most of the time.  
     **\- What was BLANK's family like?** \- Weeeellllll.... if you remember a few paragraphs back, BLANK and their family is just a HUGE, invisible, alien colony, constantly taking a huge space "road" trip, in SPACE!!! BLANK and their family had no weapons whatsoever, simply because, 1; MY version of these aliens are harmless and don't believe in violence, and 2; All of these aliens are taking a forever road trip in SPACE!! WHY would you wanna bring weapons with you on a road trip in SPACE, even if you're a part of an alien race that doesn't believe in violence anyway?! ... Anyway... More background for BLANK's family and what they all were ACTUALLY like: A colony of aliens, constantly on the move in SPACE, with an old alien leader that simply calls herself "rehtoM ehT" - "The Mother". The Mother has the biggest ship in the entire colony. The Mother is the one who drives~. She assigns specific aliens (her "children", if you will) to do jobs for her, all over different parts of the ships. BLANK was the last one in line, but the Mother and BLANK had no idea what they should do. The Mother eventually had an idea. She secretly assigned BLANK to be the next leader of the colony when she passes away. After she announced BLANK's new job to the entire colony, BLANK was flabbergasted. Everybody started treating BLANK like royalty, treating them like they were put up on a pedestal, a pedestal that BLANK didn't want to be on top of. Not being able to handle the way the colony was treating them, and also not being able to handle the eventual reality of the Mother passing away, BLANK rides off in their tiny ship to try to clear their head. But they got lost on their way back. It turns out that BLANK was out more farther away from the rest of the colony than they thought.  
     **\- What happens next?!**  - You know already~ (winks aggressively)  
     **\- Is BLANK's family looking for them?**  - Maybe~  
  
    Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddd that's all I've got!! If you have any more questions about these characters and this story, let me know!! I'd love to hear your thoughts!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ....Soooooooo what do you think? You think I'd make a hit with this? You think this would make a good storybook? A good cartoon show, maybe? A movie?!


End file.
